Mobile phones and other devices that operate on public land mobile networks (PLMNs) currently contain a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card that specifies the mobile network operator (MNO) to which the device user is subscribed. In this manner, the device is granted appropriate access to the available network resources and billing is allocated correctly. Users are able to change their subscription to a different MNO by inserting a new SIM card, subject to possible SIM-locks implemented within the phones or networks to prevent subscription changes that undermine device-cost-subsidy plans. A SIM is technically an application that resides within what is properly termed a universal integrated circuit card (UICC).
Development is underway on an embedded UICC (EUICC), which would be an integrated circuit component soldered directly to a circuit board within a wireless device. This creates an issue because it is not possible to change the EUICC if the device owner wishes to change to a new active MNO. Current expectations are that EUICCs will be used primarily in machine-to-machine (M2M) wireless devices, although they may become prevalent in other wireless devices.
The current process for provisioning a SIM card may not be desireable for EUICC cards. As things currently stand, the SIM manufactures are accredited as “qualified” manufacturers in a certification process. Once “qualified”, they are entitled to produce SIM cards. SIM cards are often pre-provisioned with “personalization” data, i.e. an active International Subscriber Mobile Identity (IMSI) associated with the MNO that has ordered the SIM card. During sale of the wireless device, the SIM card may be removed from the wireless device and re-provisioned at the point-of-sale using its hard-wired contacts to install an active user IMSI, i.e. an IMSI reflecting the actual assigned phone number and MNO under which the user has purchased service and, in many cases, the device. The MNO has a record of the subscription package associated with this IMSI, i.e. the services to which the device is entitled as a result of their subscription. A home location register (HLR) for the MNO is eventually provided with a record that enables the HLR to verify the IMSI's authenticity and the services to which it has access.
It may be advantageous to provide for systems and methods of provisioning or re-provisioning EUICCs that do not rely upon installation of an active MNO profile or donor MNO profile at the EUICC soldering stage.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.